In recent years, touch panels are being applied to various electronics in a manner in which an input device such as a finger or stylus comes into contact with an image displayed on a display device to perform an input operation.
The touch panels may be typically classified into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. In such a resistive touch panel, a touch position is sensed by sensing a change in resistance according to connection between electrodes when a pressure is applied to an input device. In such a capacitive touch panel, a change in electrostatic capacity between electrodes is sensed when a finger comes into contact with the touch panel to sense a touch position. In view of convenience of a manufacturing method and sensitiveness, the capacitive touch panel has attracted attention in a small model recently.
Recently, demands for bendable touch panels are increasing. Particularly, in case of display devices used for vehicles, demands for curved touch panels are increasing because the touch panels are applied to curved surfaces rather than flat surfaces.
Such a curved touch panel may be used in various technical fields as vehicles in combination with other structures such as LCDs. However, it is difficult to apply the touch panel having the curved surface to configurations of other vehicles.
Also, there is a limitation that a degree of freedom in design is deteriorated when the curved surface is formed.
Therefore, a substrate capable of solving the above-described limitation and a touch window to which the substrate is applied are required.